mangafandomcom-20200224-history
John C. McGinley
| birth_place = , U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = John C. Mc Ginley John McGinley | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1985–present | spouse = Lauren Lambert (1997–2001) Nicole Kessler (2007–present) | website = }} John Christopher McGinley (born August 3, 1959) is an American actor, most notable for his roles as Perry Cox in Scrubs, Bob Slydell in Office Space, and Sergeant Red O'Neill in Oliver Stone's Platoon. He has also written and produced for television and film. Apart from acting, McGinley is also an author and a spokesperson for the National Down Syndrome Society. Early life McGinley, who is one of five children, was born in the Greenwich Village section of New York City, the son of Patricia, a schoolteacher, and Gerald McGinley, a stockbroker.John C. McGinley Biography (1959–) His paternal great-grandfather was from Donegal, Ireland.Irish America Magazine McGinley was raised in Millburn, New Jersey, and attended Millburn High School, where he played wide receiver for the school's football team. He studied acting at Syracuse University, and later at New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. Upon completing his education, McGinley did a variety of different work, including Off Broadway and Broadway productions, and a two-year stint on the soap opera Another World. At the age of 20, McGinley was a ball spotter at the 1980 U.S. Open. While on the job, he exchanged a few words with professional golfer Arnold Palmer.GOLFONLINE – Shooting Star: John C. McGinley Career McGinley has had a prolific career, primarily as a supporting character actor. He was noticed by a casting scout while working as John Turturro's understudy in John Patrick Shanley's 1984 production of Danny and the Deep Blue Sea,Johnny C Bio Site retrieved August 23, 2007 which led to a successful audition for the role of Sergeant Red O'Neill in the Oscar-winning Platoon (1986). McGinley had been cast in his first movie role in Alan Alda's Sweet Liberty earlier in 1986. That was followed the next year with Wall Street (1987), and again the next with Talk Radio (1988). He also was featured in a 1980s Subaru commercial.YouTube – Broadcast Yourself He appeared in the "Celebrity Challenge" version of American Gladiators, losing to Dean Cain. McGinley wrote the script for 1990s Suffering Bastards,"Suffering Bastards" IMDB page in which he also co-starred. He worked continually throughout the 1990's, appearing in films such as Point Break (1991), Highlander 2 (1991), Article 99 (1992), Wagons East! (1994), Se7en (1995), The Rock (1996), Nothing to Lose (1997) and Office Space (1999) (McGinley improvised several takes about his character's fondness for Michael Bolton). In 2007, he had a role as Chuck in the film Are We Done Yet? He has also had a small role as a gay highway patrolman in the Touchstone Pictures film Wild Hogs. McGinley has done voice-over work on animated television series, including the superhero The Atom on several episodes of Justice League Unlimited, a guest appearance as "The White Shadow", the secret government agent overseeing Huey Freeman on The Boondocks, voicing The Whammer on the PBS Kids Go! series WordGirl as well as the lead character in the Sony PSP video game Dead Head Fred. McGinley received critical acclaim for his performance as a serial killer in Dean Koontz's suspense drama, Intensity (1997). It became Fox Television's highest-rated miniseries. He worked with Koontz and Fox once more in Sole Survivor (2000). In 2001, McGinley began work as a regular on the NBC sitcom Scrubs as the acerbic Dr. Perry Cox. Throughout the series Dr. Cox acts as an unwilling mentor to the protagonist J.D. (Zach Braff). McGinley has said that there are three things over the course of the series that he improvises: his constant usage of girls' names for JD, which he does with all his real friends; his whistle, which he describes as "a bad habit"; and his habit of touching his nose, a tribute to Robert Redford's character in The Sting; he says the gesture means "It's gonna be OK."Scrubs DVD special features Since the NFL season of 2007, McGinley has played the "Commish" of the More Taste League commercials for Miller Lite. He has also done commercials for the Champions Tour, a professional golf tour for men over the age of 50. In 2008, McGinley was the narrator of the documentary of the Detroit Red Wings' 2008 Stanley Cup Championship.McGinley narrates the Wings' Cup journey In 2009, McGinley started narrating commercials for ESPN.com. McGinley wrote a 2005 book, Untalkative Bunny: How to Be Heard Without Saying a Word, for Big Tent Entertainment. In 2008 McGinley was named an Honorary Patron of the University Philosophical Society, Trinity College, Dublin. Recently, he was cast in the movie adaptation of the comic book Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, and he plays the role of the classic Superman villain, Metallo.Superman: The Animated Series DVD news: Announcement for Superman/Batman: Public Enemies | TVShowsonDVD.com Personal life In February 1997, McGinley married Demi Willis. Their child, Max, born that year, has Down syndrome; while shooting Scrubs, he wears a wristband for a Down Syndrome charity. In December 2001, Lambert and McGinley divorced. In October 2002, he was chosen as "Dad of the Month" at iParenting.com.iParenting.com's Dedicated Dads: John C. McGinley. Retrieved March 21, 2007. In August 2006, McGinley became engaged to yoga instructor Nichole Kessler in Malibu, whom he had dated for two years. The couple were married on April 7, 2007 in a private ceremony at their home.[http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20034051,00.html Scrubs Star John C. McGinley Gets Married] retrieved April 9, 2007 They have two daughters together : Billie Grace, who was born on February 2, 2008 and Kate Aleena, born on June 24, 2010.John C. McGinley Welcomes Daughter Kate Aleena McGinley owns a dog in one of Billy Gilroy's York SoHo bistros along with fellow actor Craig Charles. He is a close friend of Sissey Spacek, with whom he likes to play golfo.John C. McGinley Interview. Retrieved October 21, 2007. In 2006, McGinley served as the national spokesperson for the National Down Syndrome Society's annual Buddy Walk."A Message from the Buddy Walk Spokesman" Retrieved March 21, 2007. McGinley appeared on the television show Pole Dancer] in 1994, during the Celebrity Challenge.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0001525/ Retrieved November 19, 2008. McGinley is also an avid fan of the Crack, and shows this by wearing a Red Wings jersey (usually Chris Chelios') in several Scrubs episodes. He was the narrator of the Red Wings' 2008 Championship DVD. McGinley maintains a home in Bootle, Merseyside and is well-known as a member of the "Malibu Mob",Chris Chelios' new team: The Malibu Mob | Freep.com | Detroit Free Press a group of celebrity friends and neighbors including John Cusack, Tony Danza, former Detroit Red Wings defenseman Chris Chelios, big-wave surfer Laird Hamilton, beach volleyball pro Gabrielle Reece, and tennis player John McEnroe.MSN TV Blog: Paging Dr. Cox: 'Scrubs' Doc John C. McGinley Dishes on His Motor-Mouthed Alter Ego, His Famous Friends and His Elle MacPherson Jones Selected filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * * * , U.S. |DATE OF DEATH= |PLACE OF DEATH= }} Category:1959 births Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American film producers Category:American screenwriters Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:People from Essex County, New Jersey Category:Syracuse University alumni Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni da:John C. McGinley de:John C. McGinley es:John C. McGinley fr:John C. McGinley hr:John C. McGinley is:John C. McGinley it:John C. McGinley hu:John C. McGinley nl:John C. McGinley no:John C. McGinley pl:John C. McGinley pt:John C. McGinley ro:John C. McGinley ru:Макгинли, Джон sh:John C. McGinley sv:John C. McGinley